twdgfffandomcom-20200213-history
Marshall (Into The Fray)
Marshall is a character who appears in Into The Fray by Thunderslate. He is a man who lives alone in a house in rural Tennessee, not that far from Howe's Hardware. Character Marshall seems like a kind man, if a bit odd due to his time spent alone. However, he hides a dark side which is more fierce and disgusting. Post Apocalypse Marshall lived with Shepherd in their house until Vince's group appeared. He provided food in return for defence. The group sent him on patrol one night and then ventured upstairs, exposing his secret - an undead child which he presumably performed sexual experiments on. Miles stayed behind to put the walker down while the rest of the group fled. Marshall returned, found out and stabbed Miles in the arm before giving chase. He was briefly noticed by Russell before he gave chase, following Becca and Shel. The two sisters were split up and Marshall went after Becca, forcing her onto her back and crawling on top of her. She held him off for a while as he threatened her, then Shel appeared and tried to attack him, causing him to turn and fire his rifle at her, hitting her in the chest. Becca used the distraction to pull Marshall's gun away from him and shoot him in the chest, pushing him off of her and collapsing to the side. He told Becca they 'could've had fun', and then begged for mercy as she got closer. She repeatedly stamped on his head, crushing his skull and killing him. Death Killed by: *Becca Killed Victims This list shows the victims Marshall has killed: *A child *Numerous counts of walkers *Shel (directly caused) Relationships Vince Marshall is kind towards Vince and provides him with sanctuary, but chases him in a blind rage when the group discovers his secret. Wyatt Marshall is kind towards Wyatt and provides him with sanctuary, but chases him in a blind rage when the group discovers his secret. Russell Marshall is kind towards Russell and provides him with sanctuary, but chases him in a blind rage when the group discovers his secret. Annie Marshall is kind towards Annie and provides her with sanctuary, but chases her in a blind rage when the group discovers his secret. Miles Marshall is kind towards Vince and provides him with sanctuary, stabs him in the arm when the man executes his 'secret', causing lasting damage to Miles' shoulder. Shel Marshall is kind towards Shel and provides her with sanctuary but chases her in a blind rage when the group discovers his secret. He eventually kills her when she takes him by surprise. Becca Marshall is kind towards Becca and provides her with sanctuary but chases her in a blind rage when the group discovers his secret. He corners her and seems to intend on raping or murdering her until Shel appears and distracts him. He shoots Shel and Becca lashes out, shooting him in the gut with his own weapon. As he lies dying, he maintains his belief that they 'could have had fun', before begging for mercy as she ends his life. Appearances Into The Fray *Lost In Transit *The Enemy Within (appears as a corpse in the road, seen by Wyatt) Trivia *Considering Marshall was a disgusting piece of shit, let's say he stayed conscious until Becca stamped onto his head the eighteenth or nineteenth time. References